Flowers From Above
by teabags
Summary: Ten years ago, Takahashi Misaki was murdered and now he's telling his story to us in heaven. Just what exactly did happen that evening on the 2nd of October 2002? Over time Misaki is seeing how his loved ones are coping with his death and not being able to do anything about it, Misaki is struggling. Can he really let go of the life he once had or not? Read on.
1. Germination

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter One**

My name is Takahashi Misaki, I was eighteen when I was murdered on the 2nd of October 2002. My murderer was a man who was an author, a friend even but that's the issue here, you just never know. Yet his work was my favourite and when I was alive I would never miss a copy of his latest issue.

It's been almost ten years since my death, this year I'd of been twenty eight but I've noticed as every year goes past not one of my love ones have forgotten about me.

They wouldn't mention it, cry about my birthday or visit the lost grave of my bones that were never found. Instead they would remember me in their own special way like a small sweet smile drowning in a sea of old memories or a single glance at a photograph of me. That was how they remembered me on the day of my birth.

Needless to say that I couldn't complain. Back when I was alive I had not realized it but I had a good life. I had already experienced most things people my age at the time probably hadn't and suffered the same fate as I did.

I had found love, something most people wondered whether or not was real. A sensation people craved the most from life and all along I had been loved.

At times I still do miss my brother Takahiro, he raised me when our parents died in a car crash another ten years before I had died. But I never saw them in my heaven.

Somedays I visit earth in my ghostly form although when we think of ghosts some people imagine the typical bed sheet over the head with two eye holes poking out for a cheap halloween costume or an angry phantom who stimultates the bottom of your bedsheet at night to scare you. But they're all wrong.

When I go to see the people I once knew I am the air around them that they breathe, the simple soft wave of their words and the reflection they see in the mirror. I can always see them but they never see me.

I tend to enjoy following my dear friend Keiichi Sumi around, I like to see the places he sees on his travels. Recently he was away on a business trip in England, Birmingham. It was a lot different from Japan but still had it's similarities. He often thinks of me too sometimes.

However a few weeks before I was murdered the person I was with, Usami Akihiko or the name me and my brother had branded him with was "Usagi-san." Secretly we had been dating after Akihiko had lost my brother over to his fiance.

Our relationship just happened, in a way I found it slightly exciting that no one else knew about it. But due to his clingy behavior and arguments we were falling apart by the seams.

I can never forget those warm muscular arms that wrapped around my waist as I prepared his breakfast that morning of the day I was killed. He smelt like fresh flowers and soap which lingered in with the sizzling sausages on the stove. He was my landlord and I was his "maid".

"Get off me." I barked sharply.

I nudged him with my elbow not too hard into his gut before heading over to lay out the sausages on the plate. He followed me then asked why I was still being so "melodramatic."

I tried to explain to him but as usual Usagi-san always had it his way, he seemed to win in every row we had. He was older, rich and much more wiser than me but it made my blood boil seeing how smug he could be.

I remember angrily yanking my satchel from the coach I'd left it on, grabbing my coat and trying to shove my sneakers on fast.

Akihiko trailed behind me and every time I watch this scene replay it's self in my heaven I always focus on the haunting sadness in his eyes when he told me he loved me before I made my way to the door. He didn't try to stop me that day, I often wonder why he didn't, he usually would but not then.

That was the last moment we had together, I simply told him "Go eat your breakfast, Usagi-san." and I walked out without a second glance.

If I knew, I were never coming back, I'd of held on to that last day and instead I'd of said "I love you" back.

Course, fate fell short this time.

* * *

**Okay, so this is a new story I'm going to be working on aside the others. Basically in this fic Misaki is, well, dead? (I know I'm cruel to the kid.)**

**It's a sad/violent story so I cannot promise lemon or anything along the lines. People messaged me if "My Best Friend's Secret" will include sex and I can't really see it happening... Maybe? I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, please give me your thoughts on this first chapter, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Best,**

**Teabags**


	2. Growth

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Two**

I remember being little, at least four. It was a warm day in the middle of August and the feel of the sun's rays planted themselves onto my skin through my striped T-shirt and dungaree shorts. We were all out in the garden, my mother, father and Takahiro.

My parents did the gardening, mother liked her sweet roses and father would help her plant them.

I was in-between my brother's legs sat folding one of the many scattered coloured paper that lay on the grass surrounding us. He taught me how to fold them, guiding me and finally I got it right in the end.

"I knew you could do it Misaki" He told me softly.

My brother grinned with delight when he leant down closer hovering over my shoulder. He cupped his hands under my own causing them to part wider so the small sky blue paper crane would appear and spread out it's fine wings.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Nothing..." I repeated sounding mostly disappointed.

"But you see Misaki the paper crane is believed to be a symbol of long-life as some people have said the crane will live to 1,000 years." He spoke.

"The crane will always protect you Misaki."

But as usual my brother was wrong.

* * *

The day of my death had been like most days, completely ordinary. I attended my classes at Mitsuhashi University that my brother was paying for. Since he was taking care of me after our parents had died, Takahiro never got the chance to go there and so I fulfilled his place.

In all honestly I had never really knew what I wanted to be. Though I took up the subjects Economics, Literature and English. As a child I wanted to be involved with something I loved and that was manga.

Growing up I was literally obsessed with manga, it was something I spent all my pocket money onto. When I was too young for a job I'd help our older neighbours to with their garden to earn money planting all sorts of unique flowers. Lotus, Magnolia, Spider Lilies, Zinnias and custard yellow daffodils.

The Baby Romantica were my personal favourite I used to enjoy admiring their velvet petals with their orange and pink tinted gradient.

But I remember they would never purchase the perfumed red roses my mother used to plant.

As I had been dating Usami Akihiko somehow over time I had gotten involved with the company myself.

I'd met his editor Eiri Aikawa who and still is a beautiful woman. I watch over her as well, she never seemed to change even after my death. Now mellowing with age with a husband and a daughter.

If I could I'd still thank her over again and again for getting me a work placement at Marukawa Publishing. The job was only part-time but it did give me a small sense of direction in my short life as a student. I was being spoilt by Akihiko and my older brother still saw me as that four year old he'd made origami with in the garden all those years ago. I suppose I didn't know how lucky I was at the time.

Other than my job at the store, at Marukawa I didn't actually get to work with manga as I had liked to. Instead I was assigned to offer people in different departments soft drinks, sort out the unopened mail in the post room and give them out.

The work wasn't difficult of course as Aikawa would sneak boxes of cookies and cream puffs into my bag when I wasn't around. But I was just incredibly happy I got to work in a place where I knew my favourite manga was being produced and that was "The Kan".

That morning after literature class I hadn't been in the best mood already from my earlier encounter with Akihiko. Literature just made it worse, the teacher I had always seemed to have an itch he could never scratch away.

He was always grouchy, he even threw chalk and pens at students who couldn't keep awake or text. Now I can see why, it was probably difficult to deal with our class. But back then in a teenage frame of mind I was just like everyone else and I saw, named him "The Demon Kamijou."

Now in heaven I feel low for thinking about him that way. A week after my death I recently found out that Akihiko and my literature Professor had been childhood friends.

That's the thing about my heaven I can recall a memory and re-watch it as many times as I want. I can do the same to memories of my loved ones. Watch them, the past, but never the future. You always just have to keep on going.

I've seen the recollection of their past experiences together. I never knew until I saw that my professor had been my old lover's first love. And I never knew that my first love broke the heart of the man who intimidated others.

But eventually that same man who put a lock on his heart and stopped believing in love found it anyway with a noble Doctor.

After class I realized that I was free for a couple of hours so I spent that time hanging around with Sumi. We headed into the canteen for a while, it was typical of him to make me laugh so much when I didn't want to. I could never seem to stay in a bad mood when he was around.

"I told you I could crack a smile on your face," He chuckled arrogantly.

I balled my eyes at his sufficient self while huffing at his response but we fell into another storm of splutters and giggles.

Then suddenly my phone began to vibrate so I picked it out the pocket of my hoodie and glanced at the name it read.

I felt myself become flustered.

"Text hm? Let me guess," Sumi chirped waving the spoon from his latte around in wonder. "Usami-san?"

However it wasn't but I never told Sumi that as I couldn't have him getting the wrong idea. Instead I just grinned shyly and nodded along.

"Y-Yeah" I squeaked.

"Man, he doesn't even leave you alone during school hours."

"No... But t-that's Usagi-san for you" I groaned.

Sumi took hold of his empty latte cup and I noticed he started to gather together his bag too then throwing it s strap around himself.

"I've got to get going now, I have English" He announced. "Call me later okay?"

"Sure" I said with a wave.

There was no later.

As my day went on so did my phone with the continuous amount of texts I was receiving all from the same person. I answered them as best as I could and in the end I granted their wish by giving in to them.

After my classes ended I scampered out into the grounds only this time there was no sign of a red sports car pulled up. I had specifically told Akihiko not to pick me up any more, I found it embarrassing when everybody snickered and whispered when they saw it's foreign form.

I was still angry at Akihiko, it was not as if I always needed him around.

And so I text the person back to confirm that I was heading over after all.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the last reviews they were lovely! **

**I know I seem to be writing up chapters very quickly, but I'm enjoying all the free time off this summer before leaving for my holiday for two weeks on the 22nd of August. Also I might be working full time come end of August/September so I don't know if I'll be updating as much. **

**Please tell me that you think as usual I'd love to know and I have you've enjoyed this chapter.**

**Poor Misa-kun... I wonder who the killer could be? **

**Tah, **

**Teabags**


	3. Bloom

**Flowers From Above**

** Chapter Three**

On my way over I took another glance at my phone just in case I had received any missed calls or unopened texts from Akihiko. Come to my surprise there was none yet. I smiled to myself now that I had been trusted with the freedom I had begged him to give me I could do what I wanted.

He could be so overprotected it was unbelievable. When I began university my first friend there was Sumi and the closer we got Akihiko approve of it. Once we were planning to go for a couple of drinks after class and it was typical of him as he dragged me home into the car. That day I lost my virginity to him.

Often I reflect on why Akihiko was so defensive towards me. Not only because he loved me, but here in heaven I saw his memories of a neglecting mother and father. I think he was more lonely than most people.

A younger boy I had gotten to known in heaven usually sits by my side or stands by me when I choose to look back on precious moments. When I cry he tries to comfort me and when I laugh he laughs with me. He was the first person I met here on the day of my murder, at first I was confused as to why I was being guided by a little boy. But it turned out my brother Takahiro wasn't the first born after all.

"Mommy and Daddy are really happy today" He told me grinning.

"Y-You've seen them?" I asked now stunned.

"I see them all the time!"

"Then...Why don't I see them?"

"Because you keep looking back. You're still in the in-between remember!" He cried.

That was right. I hadn't really moved on much since then but I had the rest of eternity to do that. I was still in the "in-between" which wasn't exactly heaven and it wasn't living. I was caught up into watching everything I once knew around me grow so I couldn't just leave yet. I was still hanging on.

My heaven around me consisted everything that I ever loved. When I wanted I could walk into anywhere mostly places I had always wanted to visit. The hottest sunny sand filled deserts in Africa. The highest coldest mountains that the world had to offer. The bluest of blue oceans and lakes. Although what I loved most was running through the crisp green field of wild flowers and butterflies. My field had every flower known to man just blooming around me.

But every time I ran into that field the air wasn't like the air on earth. There was a draft though it was never the same as I had once felt it against my skin. And that saddened me as I've forgotten just what it felt like, to breathe in oxygen and exhale on a cold winter morning as if you were spurting out icy fire.

I really missed earth alone for these small reasons other than my life.

When I pressed the door bell of my killer of course I had no idea that I was going to be murdered. If I had I'd of ran off and called the authorities but what's already done was done.

I've seen the past of my killer already. Truth be told he came from a decent family who were comfortable with their earnings. There was no trait in violence from what I had witnessed when he was very little. Until one day his father had trusted his younger sister with a kitten for Christmas.

He hated how he hadn't been given anything as good but he didn't complain about it either he kept silent. The kitten had gone missing a couple of weeks later, his family comforted their younger daughter that she would soon find her kitten. Only my killer knew where it's body was.

He didn't go around murdering everything in sight. Instead he waited for it to come to him, just like I had. I wasn't the first thing he'd ripped life away from but I was definitely the first person.

My killer took pleasure in tormenting stray animals on his way home from school when he was walking alone. He got thrills booting cats to see how far they'd go and yanking at dog's tails when he sweetly called them over for a pet. Also enjoyed stamping on flowers and tearing them by their heads so their roots followed then shredded them to pieces so their seeds and petals fluttered to the ground. Their little lives wasted, though I suppose I can relate.

He toned down his abuse as he reached adulthood. Though my killer still had a fetish for sick behaviour so he'd spend money on comic books and Manga which was filled with corrupted tales. Some of the stories he'd purchase were nothing but gore, others were sexually assaulting and the rest torture.

He admired the art in the novels and when I had died I sat beside him one evening watching him trace his finger around each thick inked line. He'd dragged out all of his collection from the bookshelves which were filled with people's work other than his own.

Then he pulled out a particular volume at this my eyes widened at the page he was on. Each panel was similar to my own death and I noticed he began to twiddle and twirl something around in his fingers.

I loomed closer over his shoulder where he suddenly began to chuckle. I did my best to ignore his laughter until I saw a thick strand of my hair bookmarking the page.

This was where he kept a part of me trapped.

And so I waited and waited just until I thought he wasn't going to answer the door I turned on my heels set to leave. Until I heard the sound of a latch move and the creak of the handle.

"Ah, Takahashi-kun you made it" He greeted.

Instantly I turned only to see him leant against the door frame with crossed arms. He'd made an effort that day, he'd had a shave, his hair stayed in place and wore casual clothes. Even when I saw him in one of his states I found him handsome no matter what.

"H-Hello,"

I was a little anxious but I couldn't help myself from grinning away like an idiot.

"Y-Yes, my classes are over now s-so I'm free" I stuttered.

I watched as his smile expanded and how he opened his front door wider to let me in.

"Please come in Takahashi-kun," He said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah y-yes please that would be nice Ijuuin-sensei."

I made my way through the door walking past him as he slowly shut the door behind us and silently followed after me.

* * *

**Ah so now you guys know who it is.**

**Let me know what you think up to now please !**

**Thank you for reading,**

**TB**


	4. Wilt

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Four**

After I entered his home he sat me down onto the sofa in my usual spot on the left end where I'd sit whenever I came to drop off a manuscript or delivery. Previously we'd chat for a while then he'd be kind enough to offer me tea and cakes. That day I thought it was going to be the same as it always had between us. But something felt different.

Recently Ijuuin had been sending me many texts which weren't work related. At first they were clean sweet messages but I'd notice they'd become personal. I didn't think much of his attitude towards me the time I was just so glad I got to spend more time with my Idol that I became oblivious.

Sat there I admired the many novels that filled his shelves. Every time I went round to visit I'd be so eager to look at everything he owned. And every copy of his Manga "The Kan" were lined up perfectly along side each other on the top row.

"Still eyeing up my bookshelves are we Takahashi-kun?"

I was startled since I didn't even hear him come into the lounge, when I looked up at him he was smiling down at me warmly with a tray of green tea and cream cakes.

"Care for a cake? These were sent by some fans again, I had to restrict myself from eating the cream ones so I saved them for your visit."

"Eh?! Y-You did? Ijuuin-Sensei that's really thoughtful of you...Thank you so much."

As he placed the tray onto the coffee table in front I reached over and helped myself to a delicious large one biting into it with excitement. I was thrilled that he'd thought of me again and all I could think of at that moment was every moment we'd shared together where Sensei had been so kind.

Akihiko never liked my relationship with him. Previously he'd found or even caught me texting him from peering behind my shoulder then scolded me for getting too close with him. Obviously I didn't listen to him enough. He was right, I shouldn't of warmed up to him at all.

I was still digging through my cake when Ijuuin sat down sipping his tea. I felt his eyes bore on me strongly almost as if they were about burn through. Lustfully gazing at the sight of teenage gluttony beside him.

"You certainly do enjoy them don't you?" He said with a slight chuckle hidden by his cup.

Enthusiastically I nodded.

"Yeah, I really love sweets, I think that was because when I was little me and Nii-chan used to bake a lot on weekends when there was nothing to do."

Now that was a memory I truly treasured. After our parents had died Takahiro and I would sometimes fill our weekends with baking or cooking in general. We'd go to the superstore he'd let me pick out any decorations I wanted.

My favourite was choosing the bottles of rainbow stars and how I loved all the bright colours as it was what we needed in the darkest time of our lives.

We'd get home, we'd stir all the mixture together, my brother would place it into the oven and while we waited sometimes we would play fight with the leftover mixture and other times I would eat it from it's bowl with sticky fingers.

But I loved decorating it the most. It'd be us two hovering over an oven, warm cake at the kitchen table. Spreading sweet butter cream all around it and carefully adding all the stars to each section as we spoke about the most petty and ridiculous things like rocket ships to the moon, what Takahiro wanted for Christmas and what I wanted too then nervously ask my brother whether or not Santa thought I'd been a good boy lately. Including mindless chatter about wild animals that roamed around in jungles and cartoons. One thing crossed my mind at the time and that was our parents, but I never brought them up, I couldn't ruin it. Not this moment at least.

"I see now," He spoke. "Although, I've already tried your cooking when you baked me those cookies. And I'll still say it now Takahashi-kun they were very tasty indeed."

I blushed at his compliment.

"T-Thank you."

"Would you like to look at some of my other work?" He said. "You know you want to."

In astonishment I agreed immediately then quickly finished up eating my desert. We'd spent a few lazy hours lounging around on his sofa with just tons and tons of copies of other authors and himself.

* * *

I'd gotten so comfortable with him I didn't see anything to be afraid of and I could be myself. Also I hadn't realized the time when it had turned half nine in the evening or saw the endless texts, missed calls and voice mails on my phone.

"You're familiar with his work as well?"

"Yeah!" I chirped. "I love his work but not nearly as much as I love yours Sensei"

Then something changed.

"Takahashi-kun, I'd prefer it if you called me Kyou."

"B-But...I can't just..."

"Please, I don't want to be formal, not with you."

I wasn't so sure if I should really go along and call him by his first name but if it made him happy then I'd do it.

We spoke more and laughed until it was just me who was doing all the talking. Ijuuin quietly sat at my side listening...Carefully watching me.

"Are you dating anyone yet Takahashi-kun?" He said completely out the blue.

Coyly I shook my head.

"N-No... Uh... I'm not... I dunno.." I stuttered.

Even when he sized me up a part of me was aware he knew that I was lying.

"I'm surprised, but you're such a sweet young boy they must be mad."

"N-Nah I'm nothing special... I guess I'm just shy...Uh I don't really...Know how...Y'know."

As I found the courage to look back at him in the eyes I hadn't taken much notice of the lights that had dimmed around us. It was dark but only a few candles were lit which were enough for me to make out his dark smiling eyes under his bangs.

Then I felt a hand begin to snake it's way up my forearm slowly.

"Oh but you are special Takahashi-kun, also may I call you Misaki." He purred.

"Y-Yes if you want."

I felt his large hand wander further up my arm causing me to stiffen when it reached my shoulder.

"You know Misaki," He began.

"I think you're lying..."

The hand drooped down my torso then started tweaking my nipples through the hoodie.

"A-About what...?"

"Dating" His voice dropped.

His hand went lower and now that was my call to leave.

"S-Sensei I think I better go now it's r-really late and-"

"Kyou, I want you to call me Kyou" He scolded.

"S-Sorry Kyou but I really need to go now.."

"Why Misaki-kun? You can stay here with me, I'll make sure you're comfortable."

I tried to pull his hand off from my waist but his grip was so strong it was almost like iron.

"P-Please I just want to leave" My voice quavered I was becoming scared.

He didn't respond instead his hands were fumbling with the buckle of my belt but I slapped them away. Instantly he yanked me back by the waist but I managed to elbow him harshly into his stomach causing a loud grunt. I was fast when I stumbled onto my knees but then I staggered when I bolted towards the door.

I wasn't quick enough as I'd only gotten to the handle of the door where I was then dragged forcefully out the genkan. I kicked and I screamed as Ijuuin clasped over my mouth with his hand tightly shutting it.

Through the ignored muffled cries I was launched onto the floor in between the sofa and the coffee table. I yelped at the strength he'd thrown me by as my shoulders swelled with pain from the hard ground.

Carelessly Ijuuin strolled over and glared at me in the darkness.

He'd got me right where he wanted.

* * *

Ijuuin chuckled when he knelt on his knees and seductively crawled over to me until he planted his hands and knees at either side of me and hovered above me grinning.

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" I squeaked.

"Because I can, because I want to-" He took a breath then leant down closer to my ear.

"Because I want Misaki-kun to be mine."

Straight away I began to kick out my legs and arms under him but in a sudden swoop he had both my wrists caught in a firm clutch.

"N-No" I squealed pathetically.

It was hopeless I was already worn out and running out of energy to fight back. His other hand found it's back to my buckle then undoing it he had my jeans off in a second leaving me bare in my boxers.

"No need to get flustered, Misaki-kun" He chuckled.

"S..Stop"

My hooded sweater and t-shirt were the next things that were tossed aside. There had been many times Akihiko had done the same to me. But this was different.

I turned my head away from him because now I was crying. Tears were in my eyes and I couldn't fight them any more now that they were running down my cheeks. I knew what was about to happen, I was afraid and I couldn't stop him.

I heard the sound of his own belt buckle undo then when it came off the lump in my throat became larger and no matter how many times I tried to swallow it. It'd always come back.

"Mmm" He hummed.

I didn't look at him once but I saw his own clothes discarded in a pile next to my own. I clenched my eyes tightly shut and waited.

"You're hardly amusing when you've got your eyes shut like that." He said still laughing.

"Look at me Misaki-kun," He ordered.

"I said look at me!"

I winced when he yanked me by the hair to make me face him. Then fluttered my eyes open to see him smirking and shaking his head.

"Tsk, tsk"

He cushioned himself up against me until our groins rubbed, torsos touched and our lips were inches apart.

Ijuuin's hand found their way to the elastic of my boxers and playfully toyed with them until he finally slipped them away softly rolling them down my shaking thighs.

"I hope you're a virgin Misaki-kun" He whispered sweetly into my ear.

I wasn't but I kept quiet.

Before I knew it he was already inside of me thrusting away.

Everything was blurry especially as I wept more and more but he ignored my cries. I could just about make out my thighs which were draped over his broad shoulders.

While it was happening I did my best to imagine that I was safe at home with Akihiko and it was him who was making love to me not Ijuuin. But it wasn't yet I kept telling myself it was for comfort.

I don't know how long it lasted but his breathing became heavier and the thrusts slowed down until he stopped altogether.

His milky seed dribbled down my inner thighs.

Ijuuin leant forward where his head face right next to mine.

I felt cold lips press up against my neck and suck at it leaving small love bites.

"Misaki-kun should stay with me from now on." He murmured.

His lips moved and placed themselves onto my own. I recall our first kiss being damp and empty. There was no passion or fire that I felt with Akihiko, Ijuuin's was meaningless.

He broke away from my lips.

"Kiss me"

This time I did as I was told in case he hurt me again. I found it difficult to crane my neck up I was still shaking, Ijuuin could see I was trying and he helped me.

Awkwardly I kissed him only because I was being forced. He broke apart my lips with his tongue injecting it into my mouth. Tossing it and turning it around like a washing machine I could feel it drive down the back of my throat.

After he'd stopped he carefully positioned me onto my back again and looked deeply into the shattered emerald eyes of mine he'd broken.

"Tell me you love me, Misaki-kun." He whispered.

Gently I did.

But the end came anyway when I witnessed the hands which were once on my torso slide up to the creek of my neck and tighten.

I fought and I fought but my air supply had been cut off completely. Slowly I shut my eyes and impatiently I waited for death to take me away.

I'd lost and he'd won.

* * *

**Alright, **

**So now you guys know what happened that night and how Misaki died.**

**Maybe two more chapters or so this month because I'm going away on the 22nd so I won't be updating for a few weeks. **

**Glad you guys are reviewing and they're so so fabulous! **

**Let me know what you think about this one please ~**

**Much appreciated,**

**Teabags**


	5. Die

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Five**

When I first entered heaven it was as if I had woken up from an ever lasting dream. That I'd returned to a place before my birth having no memory of it at all or that my life had been one huge hallucination. My eyes drifted open to see a clear and crystal blue sky with not a cloud in sight. My hand moved where I felt it brush the silky grass below me. It felt strange that dying had almost been faster than going to sleep.

The feeling of being dead was really no different from being alive. You smiled, you cried, you laughed and ran. But here was no air to inhale, or blood running through your veins any more and no heartbeat within your body.

Your heart never really truly died only unless you believed it had and there was nothing left. I never thought that once, I still had my heart and it was filled with nothing but love that would never leave for my loved ones.

I wasn't really dead I was alive in a world of my own.

Apart from the young boy I had met in the field of my arrival I'd seen other boys my age and even younger.

I'd asked the boy why exactly were they so far away from us in the field since they were running around in the distance. Simply he'd told me that they were in another part heaven, some the in-between as they were stuck like I was who weren't ready to move on and the others came to visit from time to time from beyond.

"Were those boys murdered too?" I asked.

"A few but the others were in accidents and the rest died from illnesses."

"I-I see... Will I ever meet any of them?"

"Maybe" He responded.

"How did you...die?"

He looked over to me and softly smiled.

"Our mother had a miscarriage before Takahiro was born."

My eyes widened, this was certainly news, I had another brother.

"You're my eldest brother?"

He nodded.

"I would of been but I suppose God had another plans."

Sadly I slumped my shoulders and lowered my eyes but he'd already saw me. He placed a hand onto my shoulder before lightly squeezing it.

"These things happen Misaki-"

"L-Like my d-de-" I couldn't even say it.

"Don't be afraid to mention your death. What's done is done, there's no point dwelling over the fact that you're dead."

It was true at first I couldn't really believe it that I wasn't alive any more. I was stunned that my killer had been a man I'd trusted and loved to pieces because he actually let on to a common boy like myself when no one else bothered to give me a second glance.

For the first few days I'd felt nothing but hate inside me where the blooming flowers around me in the field soon started to wilt and die from my negativity. When I was alive I never really hated anybody, I had nothing against anyone yet this was too much for me to accept. That man had taken my life, I wanted him dead too.

"You need to let go" He told me.

"I-I can't he took my life, now I'm the dead boy, the lost boy I-I'm nothing!" I cried out desperately to my knees and wept.

For a moment or two he said nothing until he crept over to my side and embraced me around the neck with his small arms.

"Fate works in mysterious ways" He said. "There's plans for us all"

I didn't understand exactly what he meant but I continued to cry my heart out so much I thought it'd break.

My string of memories were the only thing I could hold onto now.


	6. Decay

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Six**

The evening I was killed I watched over the family I had left. My brother was on the phone to Akihiko who had gathered up the police in a search asking questions whether or not I was there with him and that I'd been missing for hours. Typical of Takahiro instantly he panicked badly then was on the first train out with his girlfriend Kajiwara Manami by his side straight to Tokyo.

For hours the police were looking even my university and teachers had been alerted of my disappearance. But still there was in luck of finding anything that was because my killer had discreetly hid my body.

At one point I was taken from heaven and it was as if I was back in Ijuuin's apartment. I was still dead but I was walking through the darkness of his lounge where the only light that shone through was from the small opening of the bathroom door.

On his floor I saw a trail of crimson marked by my blood. Scared but curious I quietly followed it until I slowly pushed past the door into the light.

There he stood, Ijuuin Kyou creator and author of the famous series "The Kan" and manga award winner of 2002. Only his back faced me, his clothes were soaked and from what I could see he was holding something. I took my eyes off him for a second flickering them over to see what made me gasp and my lips shuddered in fright.

His bathtub was filled to the top, the water red and limbs floated along with the sharp tools he'd used for butchering.

I bit down hard onto my lip I could guess what he was probably holding I didn't think I could bare seeing any more until he gradually turned where I caught a glimpse of brown hair.

I knew what it was then, I couldn't breathe, everything inside of me hurt even though I was dead pain was all I could still feel.

When he started to laugh I screamed loud and hard, he couldn't hear it but I wanted him to. I wanted my scream to haunt him. I wanted him to remember every piece of my body he'd quartered tattooed into his memory and never forget what he'd done to one of his fans.

It wasn't fair.

As I faded back into heaven's field above me in the sky I watched as my brother rowed with Akihiko at how he was supposed to look out for me. I blamed myself, it wasn't his fault I wanted to tell him it was all me I was the one who lied and wanted my own independence. Obviously now I knew curiosity really did kill the cat but I couldn't tell them that.

Angrily I saw Takahiro clutch the front of Akihiko's shirt with his fists and Manami aggressively ripped him away then lectured him how this wasn't the time to get worked up and that they should be looking for me.

Bless Manami, that night after things had quietened down she said a silent prayer for me privately at her bedside before Takahiro entered the room and climbed in with her.

I listened to her sweet prayer as I was there next to her.

"Kami-sama," She whispered. "Please let him be safe, I know it's not much I'm asking, but if not for him to come home please at least just make sure he's safe for us all."

She couldn't keep it together then at that moment she broke down into a fit of tears clutching the futon's sheets.

"_God...P-Please_" She wept.

I decided I wasn't going to watch over her any more instead I left her alone. Moving on to my brother who didn't show a touch of emotion. All colour was drained from his face, he stared blankly into space in the lounge not saying a word. Apart from the small sound of a sniffle that was all he'd made. I'd gone, his little brother had gone. And he stayed like this for the rest of the evening.

Finally, Akihiko. My lover had been more lost than my brother, he didn't know how to take it although he'd answered every call from the police in case there was still some hope that I'd turn up. But there was no news, nothing whatsoever.

He'd stayed up all night there on the sofa surrounded by phones and numbers surrounding him. Until his eyes dropped shut and he'd fell asleep. Occasionally he'd wake up but couldn't fight his urge to stay awake.

Just as I was with Manami I was by his side. Unable to touch him if I tried he couldn't feel the draft of my hand or the hot breath I puffed into his ear. Heartbroken and alone there we were in two different worlds. He was alive and I was dead.

I leant my head against the back of the sofa watching him sleep, he looked exhausted with black circles tea-bagging his eyes already including lack of rest from his job as an author.

I found it painful, here he was trying to find me and I was right here.

"I'm closer than you think" I murmured.

He didn't know that.

Nobody did.

* * *

**Okay... Maybe two more chapters before I leave? Gosh this is so addicting to write! **

**Thank you for the reviews they're fab ~**

**Let me know what you think this time too okay?**

**Tah,**

**TB**


	7. Shatter

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Seven**

Over the next few days I continued watching them. Observing their every move, I'd closely view the way Akihiko buttoned up his shirt in the morning and his routine never changed when he got dressed.

I saw Manami cook breakfast although she never ate a lot of it apart from the few small bites she'd forced down, whereas my brother didn't eat at all. He never spoke he remained quiet staring blankly into space.

"Takahiro" She said quietly. "Have the police been in touch today?"

My brother may had been numb but he could clearly hear what she'd said. In response he grunted then shook his head while wearily sighed before removing himself from the kitchen table.

Manami's posture slumped even lower into her seat. I knew what she was thinking and it was the same for everyone else.

Was I okay? Was I alive? Was I dead? Would I ever be found? As much as they hated to believe it was as if they already knew I was dead. We all have a small spark inside of us for everyone we know but my sparks weren't there any more. I died and a part of them died too.

The news quickly travelled across my university. I saw many students whisper mostly people from my classes. Sumi didn't look too good either, including my teachers even my Literature professor was stunned. I will admit that I was touched when I saw his expression, I didn't think he would of cared at all.

But he did and so did others too.

The police search went on for weeks which had soon turned into months. My brother and Manami's relationship was falling apart between them. Takahiro had grown distant he wouldn't speak to her she was lucky if she'd received a single word from him.

He'd leave for work early before she woke in the morning and he'd return back in the evening as she was going to bed and sometimes he wouldn't come home at all.

I spied on my brother and he'd head to our old neighbour hood where we grew up. He'd pass the house we used to live in, stop and then stare. The family who lived there had a daughter who found it strange that a man was just standing there in front of their house. She called her mother in a panic but before her mother got there my brother had already moved on.

Akihiko on the other hand wasn't doing so well. I worried for him the most so badly that the boy who stuck by my side in heaven had to continuously calm me down.

"B-But he isn't eating properly!" I'd gripe.

"He can look after himself."

"Obviously he can't just l-look at him!" I cried. "U-Usagi-san I'm so sorry"

"There's nothing you can do, Misaki he'll be fine."

I turned to him nervously. "What if he isn't though?"

"Trust me, he will."

It had been nearly over a year since my death by now. Falling straight into 2003 the police hadn't given up but the headlines for my disappearance were dropping. People from university had other things to talk about now but every once in a while they'd mention "the lost boy" or "that guy from economics class that was never found". No I wasn't forgotten just yet.

Akihiko never gave up he remained fighting. The relationship between Manami and my brother was somehow still hanging on by a thread. It was the same between them, they never really spoked or were around each other. They were strangers living together.

Until one night my brother let his guard down when he came home from work. Immediately he threw his arms around Manami pulling her into one of the most deep and passionately kisses she'd been given since before I had vanished. She lovingly wrapped her arms around him right back where they both stumbled around shyly on their feet.

"I want you"

That was all my brother whispered and with that the two of them drifted into the bedroom, the door still open and lazily flocked onto the bed.

I'd kept my eye on Ijuuin who for over a year had kept me hidden in the bottom of his freezer. He never really had visitors, family nor was he a suspect in this case. It had been the perfect crime.

But unfortunately for him he'd taken one of my favourite treasures and hung on to it for a long time. That was before he had already broken up my phone, burnt my clothes and bag.

When I was seven just a year before my parents death that Christmas my father had bought me a watch. It was a classy, traditional old fashioned brown watch and he had my name engraved into it.

My mother thought it was a silly present for a seven year old and that I'd probably break it sooner than I thought. So she put it into a safe place for me. Years later Takahiro handed it over to me, I never really wore it but I always kept it with me.

And it seemed Ijuuin carried it everywhere he went too. Accidentally on his way out of Marukawa he'd dropped my watch.

It remained there in the entrance until a boy slightly older than myself picked it up.

Shizuku Ishi.

* * *

**I don't know if anyone remembers in the manga but Shizuku Ishi is the black haired kid who also works with Misaki at Marukawa? He wasn't in the early series but he's definitely in the latest chapter where he lets on to Misaki about his phone ringing too much...**

**Anyway... Thank you again for reviews and I'd love more please eeee !**

**TB**


	8. Lillies

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Eight**

While up in heaven I found out that on one particular evening Akihiko had taken an overdose. The reason for this was that my watch had been handed to the police by Shizuku in the end. They had questioned him and other members of Marukawa including authors and that also meant Ijuuin too but they never suspected him.

They checked my watch over only to find a small stain of my blood which hadn't properly come off. When I was murdered I'd been dragged into his bathroom where he butchered me. He still had my clothes torn, shredded and stored away in a sack with parts of my body.

At first I was terrified to view the sight of my own blood and the filled sack where I was. But after a few peers it hit me that really in life we're just carrying around a corpse. Without our soul it's really nothing at all.

To keep me fresh Ijuuin stored me into the bottom of a large freezer he ordered. I wasn't staying there though, he had other plans for me.

But without looking he'd accidentally yanked my bag from the bottom where the contains of my bag came falling out. Notebooks, pens and everything else I had for school dropped in the sludge of my blood. Though what caught his eye the most had been my precious watch my dear father had bought for me, my phone and the small "The Kan" key chain I'd won in a competition back in first year.

He grinned at his findings.

My treasures had been almost like treats for him. The more he found of me he couldn't get enough of.

He knelt slipping his fingers onto my key chain picking it out the blood as it dripped. He gave a chuffed laugh to himself as he held it up high enough for him to inspect. Rolling his eyes he placed it onto the side.

Then my watch he had no clue until he saw my name engraved on it's back where he had the idea that it was probably from someone special to me.

He kept that next to the key chain. And then my face he let out a loud sigh shaking his head, flickering it open he skimmed through my messages. Now he was very surprised.

"I knew it."

He had already seen Akihiko's name there.

Quickly he stood where he viciously slammed my phone to the floor into the blood and repeatedly stamped onto it until it broke. After he did that he added the pieces into the sack along with myself and clothes.

However my key chain, watch and the thick lock of hair he'd snipped from my head were the only things he kept of me. Ijuuin washed both items and as for the lock of my hair he'd parted it into separate pieces. One strand was stuck down into the back of his private but personal sketchbook. The other was embedded between the pages of the scene from a manga where he'd copied my attack.

When then the police informed both my brother and Akihiko they'd told them about the blood. In the end they'd announced that I was probably dead at this point. I saw the faces of them both their expressions blank at first from the news. But my brother's crumpled into a face of anger and then he broke down all together. Akihiko's was still empty the only thing that changed was his eyes and they hardened like stone.

That night of the news he'd taken an overdose and luckily Aikawa had found him just in time for his life to be saved.

Selfishly a part of me wanted so badly for him to die. I wanted to see him again, I craved for him to hold me like he did and kiss me until my stomach would overflow with tickling butterflies. I was never a selfish person on Earth, I always thought of others before myself but I wanted one request and that was for him to come to me. I'd been waiting so long for him, too long.

The other part of me didn't want him to die. I wanted him to do his best and make an even bigger mark on earth with his writing.

I wanted him to be happy again most of all.

I was by his side in the hospital during early hours when the halls were quiet and empty. Akihiko had been put into small ward where his bed was right beside the window. Dawn broke through as the sun's rays glittered onto him.

Sadly I smiled down on him where I was curled up. I couldn't feel him and he couldn't feel me at all. Again there was this barrier stopping us.

"You're such an idiot, Usagi-san" I whispered.

There was a tale up in heaven where they said that if you're on death's door step you are able to have a near death experience or a "glimpse of heaven". I wondered to myself at that moment whether or not Akihiko had one of those.

"Can you feel me?" I murmured.

"C-Can you hear me...at all?"

He continued to sleep.

And I continued to wait for him.


	9. Daisies

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Nine**

I wasn't there when Akihiko woke up.

Instead I was brought back to heaven where I was supposed to be and remained watching him from above. Painfully I saw him stir as he awoke then began vomiting at his side where I'd been. And suddenly the nurses came rushing in immediately to attend to him.

They patted him and encouraged him to get it out of his system when one of them ran out the room then came back in again with a glass of ice cool water plus a mop and bucket.

Akihiko stayed in hospital for another few days until he was released on watch. In that time his editor Aikawa visited him and when she did he'd tell something no one else believed that could be possible.

"I felt Misaki" He said blankly.

"Sensei" She lectured. "Would you like another drink?"

"It was as if he was right beside me,"

"Yes, yes, do you want water or maybe-"

"I could feel him."

I knew he wasn't a cold man. He made out like he was protecting his hard shell and keeping himself locked away from others like a hermit. But it was gradually shattering, bit by bit and that was the moment he finally broke.

Akihiko hung his head with a hand covering most of his face, shoulders quivered and not a single sound came from him.

He was so very fragile.

The only thing Aikawa could do was to wrap her arms around his shaking frame and hold him as he cried.

When we first met Akihiko had told me he hadn't cried in front of anyone since the day he was born. And here he was crying before his editor.

I wasn't sure but maybe this was the start of something.

Not a broken man, but a new man perhaps?

The hermit was finally letting go of it's shell.

However my brother didn't visit Akihiko and he didn't let Manami either. When she bought a bouquet of bright pink roses my brother furiously shoved them into the bin.

Again they argued until either of them couldn't bare to stand in the same room. Manami ran into their bedroom to quietly cry and Takahiro stormed out their apartment.

After a couple of months they two were so close to parting separate ways but they didn't. Then one evening without a word Takahiro left, he slipped out before six taking his passport and a bag. But he did have the decency to leave her a note which simply stated "I'll be back."

Manami woke to finding it at her bedside she must of read it over a hundred times to finally get the message into her head.

"But when?" She muttered.

She rang him non-stop but my brother never answered.

He was already gone.

* * *

**Okay this is my last update now until I come back in two weeks time from my holiday (I'm so excited I'm peeing myself!)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they were as fab as always ! Please leave more for me, okay?**

**Until next time,**

**Tah!**

**TB**


	10. Daffodils

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Ten**

Over the following months Akihiko had begun getting better and after his family had heard about his attempt Akihiko's father visited him more and more often considering their relationship had always been brittle between them.

He protested against him but gradually Akihiko opened up in little ways. For once he could actually look his father in the eyes properly and talk back to him without being questioned. These were the small things that were healing his wounds.

One evening I watched them both taking a quiet stroll into town in the evening while they carried out their conversation. It was one of those father and son moments more than anything all those years Akihiko's older brother Haruhiko soaked up all the attention by their father and finally he was getting what he deserved being someone there for him.

They talked even if it was short and quick but they also smiled at one another and chuckled from time to time. My heart swelled seeing his smile so soft and delicate that it almost broke when I'd always see it fade shortly. I knew it, he was thinking of me again, he would never stop thinking about me. He couldn't escape the fact that I was dead or refuse to believe it.

Right then even his father could see through him clearer than a window and told him that only time was the perfect solution to healing.

I saw Akihiko drop his head and leaving his arms limp by his side so carelessly that he wasn't the well kept together man I once had known. I couldn't make it out, he acted so different, lost and openly now he seemed foreign.

Although his father patted his shoulder then gave it a little squeeze of some reassurance. I could tell that Akihiko knew he was probably right after all.

I found my brother Takahiro had first left for Kobe then headed off to Europe to find any work he could find in which he did. At first he was stressed over losing his younger brother, leaving his girlfriend and life behind. All he wanted to do was to move forward and forget about everything including me.

Some nights I'd be sat beside him while he sobbed his heart out into pillows of cheap motel beds and eventually his own in a rented one bedroom apartment.

But I couldn't always stay for too long heaven would eventually take me back swallowing my ghostly presence up from the earth and spitting me back out into a wild hazy bed of sweet scented flowers.

Often I'd wonder whether or not my case would ever be solved and would Ijuuin ever get slammed behind bars? Though I think he has already been suspected.

Shizuku Ishi does endless trips there and back from Ijuuin's apartment dropping off manuscrips, gifts, the basic work I used to do for him before I was murdered.

It wasn't until one day in particular that my name was brought up by Ijuuin as he was slotting some of his novels back onto his shelves and Shizuku being good gave him a hand and helped put them away.

"They still haven't found his body have they Sensei?" He said.

"Nope" Ijuuin sighed.

"It's a shame, Takahashi-kun was such good kid too."

Slowly Shizuku flickered his dark eyes onto him in such a wonder.

"Yeah he was pretty nice I guess,"

"You're right" Ijuuin spoke. "Very nice"

Then their eyes collided at that moment when they both looked at one another. They stayed still for a minute or too Shizuku almost frozen to the bone. I could feel his fear and the shock was intense even his heart beat grew.

Ijuuin smile expanded a tiny bit more until he started continuing packing his books away again into their usual spot.

Shizuku felt his fingers become so numb that they dropped the books to the fall sending them falling in such a harsh clatter.

Catching Ijuuin's attention obviously he turned swiftly to see Shizuku just stood there until realizing and quickly picking them up. Ijuuin gave a low chuckle then said "Ah, clumsy are we today Ishi-kun?"

"E-Excuse me Sensei"

"It's fi-"

"No I just remembered something important came up earlier" He blabbed. "I have to leave, I'm very sorry Sensei"

Without another word he shot out the door where Ijuuin stood with novels still budged under his arms.

"See you."

His instincts were so strong and he knew deep down but it wasn't as if he could prove it, Ishi was sure though quite sure that Ijuuin did it.

* * *

**Hey I'm back, tanned, tired and ready to go.**

**Thank you for being patient and reviewing the last chapter it means a lot to me!**

**Please give me your thoughts on the latest...Okay?**

**Tah,**

**TB **


	11. Lavender

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Eleven**

And so I remained looking down on them trying or carrying on with their every day lives yet still were much more emptier than others. I now started watching over Shizuku as well who lived by himself in a small apartment.

I had met him a few times before though I never thought he seemed too keen on me being around. Deep down I had thought he may of had a soft spot for Ijuuin but since that day his outlook on the man changed and became suspicious of every move he made.

Ijuuin obviously acted normal no one could see through him but it wasn't as if Shizuku was psychic or a mind reader either he just smelt danger whenever Ijuuin was around.

2004 arrived quickly and in that year Akihiko had gotten back into the swing of writing again. He was slow at typing first but he got faster and before he knew it he had completed a fair few books.

Course Manami couldn't forget my brother, still she was too helplessly in love with him for her own good. Evenings she'd sit there crouched over a large cup of strawberry tea then later coffee for another endless night of deprived sleep.

But one day in the middle of March she received a postcard from my brother on the back were beautifully coloured butterflies flapping around in it's picture he told her he was sorry and he would come home some day. He never left his phone number or address either.

By the time 2005 came around most of the students I went to school with had already graduated now. Sumi managed to get into business then slowly got himself into a decent job in a good position, he was completely over joyed.

In heaven I wasn't alone as much as I thought I was simply because from afar I could make out a figure coming towards me in the distance although it was difficult from the fierce draft of swaying blossoms. Until they came closer I realized just who it was and I was so glad to be meeting someone I'd known from all the time I had been here.

It was one of my dear great aunts who had passed away shortly before I had. She had been suffering from health issues terribly due to her old age. She came up to me, hugged me time and I did the same. Her scent of juicy lavender caught up my nose which only made me nuzzle into her sweater more then we broke the embrace and she looked into my eyes smiling.

We had a long conversation after that she told me that she hadn't been better in years, that was the thing with heaven, no more tired bones or aching or pain, you felt light as a feather.

My aunt brought up my death she told me how badly it had effected all my other relatives. Then she asked the big question everyone below wanted to know "Who killed you?" at first I brushed it off telling her it didn't matter but she demanded then I told her finally it was Ijuuin Kyo. She hadn't the slightest clue who he was or what "The Kan" was either but I explained everything to her.

Both of us said that there was nothing we could do now, it was just one of those things; be careful who you know.

Time was running out and shortly my aunt said she would have to leave. At first I didn't understand but the boy who I had met first in heaven told me as well that there was a larger and wider heaven beyond here that we could ever imagine.

My aunt told me that my parents were doing fine there, a little bird had already told them about my death.

"They're waiting for you" She said.

I knew that I couldn't leave just yet I wasn't finished with earth or my life just yet I was just hanging on.

"C-Could you tell them to give me a little more time?" I mumbled.

The brushed my cheek faintly with the back of her wrinkled hand.

"There's no time in heaven, Misaki."

Then suddenly she was gone.


	12. Dandelions

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Twelve **

I've been keeping a close eye on Shizuku especially when he was rounding up papers at his desk as he was getting ready for another visit over at Ijuuin's apartment. I'd watched him last night, always he was trying to get his head around what had happened to me.

He'd made a note of my dissapearance back in 2002 and any articles he could get his hands on either from the time or ones he'd found. There were so many scribbles of his own thoughts thinking just what could have happened to me? Was it Ijuuin? He had such an intense feeling that it just had to be.

I could see his knitted brows almost gripping at each other because of the fustration. But he'd always keep his cool when calming down he'd suck the nib of his pen lightly or dab it on the bottom of his lip and batter his socked foot against the floor in hope of an answer would automatically flow straight to him.

But there was nothing at all and as much as he'd of liked to see Ijuuin go down he needed proof...Evidence.

Then so I followed him to the apartment where he rang constantly but there was no answer. I could read him, Shizuku was relieved, this was his chance and luckily he'd been given a spare key anyway to deliver any paperwork or manuscripts off. But he had never had much of a chance to look around simply because Ijuuin was always home, not this time.

He dropped the papers off onto the living room table, it wasn't the same table either from when I lay there next to it on the ground trying to grasp my last breaths. Ijuuin had gotten himself a new one, bigger and better was how he liked to put it.

Shizuku called out a few times again and just to be even more certain he checked the rooms where there was no sign of Ijuuin knowing that he was definitely alone, he began his hunt.

He started rapidly flickering through books, he couldn't waste much time being slow and too careful. He looked in some of the small tins stacked on the shelves only to find spare pins, pencils or erasers. Even looking through manga, it had been long gone since Ijuuin had removed his disturbing fantasy novels off his shelves still in fear someone like Shizuku would find them.

"There has to be something" He muttered wearily.

Suddenly he hopped into Ijuuin's office where the magic usually happened. He had everything in there, sometimes in heaven I'd watch him in there, drawing, not always even sometimes he'd be thinking of me while glancing out the window or twirling my keychain around and give the tiny little chef a quick flick with his finger then watched it spin some more before it stopped.

And he continued looking only to be dissapointed when he found nothing at all still and then as soon as he was about to give in Shizuku booted a box that was slightly out of place when he was exiting the cornered desk. He crouched down to it's level, pulling the box from underneath his desk, curiously he opened it.

There it was Ijuuin's old sketchbook.

I noticed Shizuku's hands tremble, I think he knew what was in there.

He speedily plucked the pages as if they were infected. All there was were notes, a couple of drawings which were nothing like his usual work. Everything inside there was dark, disgusting and deadly.

Then he flinched away when my lock of hair fell out from it's page, it'd been so long since anyone else other than Ijuuin had saw something of me.

Shizuku swallowed nervously when flipping open the last page of the scene of my murder. In panels were an older male obviously Ijuuin and a small delicate teenage boy yet he needed no telling who that boy was either. He couldn't take his eyes away from the page once, if I were mistaken I would of sworn I saw tears fill up in his eyes.

"Then he choked,"

"Choked"

"And choked."

Sadly and softly Shizuku brought back the lock of my hair into it's place within the sketchbook and closed it before bringing it up to his chest.

There was only one last thing there was to do and that was to tell the police.

Though just as he was about return upon his feet the front door slammed. Shizuku shot back down onto his knees and crawled underneath the desk, luckily he managed to fit tightly into a small ball.

Unfortunately it wasn't looking like Shizuku was leaving anytime soon as Ijuuin entered his office, closing the door behind him the first place he headed was right over to his desk.

Shizuku was trapped.


	13. Bluebells

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was chaotic there in the room with them both, I stood between Shizuku and Ijuuin coming further to his desk. The whole atmosphere was wild as I could feel the terrified heart beats, not of my own but a heart coming from the living. Shizuku waited for his own fate to occur but he was in luck when the phone rang from the lounge.

We both heard him curse heavily under his breath and exit his office. Shizuku knew he could make a break for it but the apartment was on a high floor. There was no way he could get away without fracturing a bone or two from jumping out a window, it looked as if he was going to have to wait.

He fumbled around with his legs due to discomfort for so long but froze when he heard the office door close again.

We had to listen to Ijuuin bad mouth every editor and manager under the company's roof when he settled into his seat.

Shizuku tried to even himself out without causing any noises he even had to lower his breathing and urges to itch or stretch. It was worse when Ijuuin sprawled out his legs which ended crushing Shizuku into the desk even more.

But all seemed to be going well, Ijuuin was sketching away and Shizuku quietly inched the sketchbook into his satchel. When he did all he had to do now was wait.

"...Where is he" Ijuuin muttered. "Papers are missing.."

Shizuku's eyes widened had he forgotten a few other documents other than what he was supposed to delivery? He questioned himself and gotten so lost in thought he didn't even hear his ring tone blare out.

Now he fell into a panic, his hands were all over the place trying to shut it off, it was already too late Ijuuin shoved his seat out and lowered himself daggering his eyes right at him.

"Well, what have we here...Ishi-kun"

Shizuku swallowed thickly with his hand gripping onto the strap of his bad nervously. He had no clue what to do, where could he run? Hide? He'd been discovered.

"You should no better than to be snitching in other peoples homes" He hissed sweetly.

He moved forward to him.

"Especially when one's eyes have probably seen...too much"

Shizuku backed right into corner of the desk when Ijuuin draped a hand over to him, quickly he smacked it away.

"Don't touch me" He growled.

Ijuuin hitched the corner of his lip into a vulgar smirk.

"Now, now, Ish-kun there's no need to be like that" He purred.

He wasn't wasting anymore chances out of nowhere he burst, sending Ijuuin flying into the wall Shizuku sprinted out of the office but just like myself he was caught and launched to the floor.

I was next to him in my ghostly form hoping and praying he'd get up. I knew he wasn't as weak as me, he was stronger, if only I had regained my strength as easily as he did.

He winced from such a force yet he fought back and achingly lifted himself.

"...Bastard" He choked.

"Such harsh language, tsk, tsk" Ijuuin ducked his hands into his pockets when wandering over to the front door and swished the chain into it's latch. Shizuku eyed him up as he casually strutted back over.

"I could of sworn I'd seen this position before..."

"Quit fucking around" He barked. "I know you did it, you slaughtered Takahashi-kun didn't you? Right here on this floor...Y-You raped him, then you just strangled him until.." He couldn't finish the last part.

I'd seen the same look in his eyes the day he was going to kill me, that hunger and longing to destroy someone.

"No, no, art and expression is how I'd like to put it Ishi-kun" He lectured. "Although when I do think about it, Takahashi-kun was probably one of my favourite masterpieces...He was a good kid, good kid."

"W-What?"

"So young and pure" He said. "I must add that it has been quite a while now since that incident..."

We both noted Ijuuin's every move, the way he neared to Shizuku and how he crouched before him.

"Looks like I'll be needing a new replacement quite soon" He chuckled. "Though, I hate waiting."

It all happened so quickly Ijuuin pounced on top of him and went for his clothing Shizuku kicked, hit and struggled underneath him.

"G-Get your filthy fucking hands off me" He spat.

"With a mouth like that Ishi-kun you're lucky that I don't rip it out right now."

The only thing Ijuuin had achieved was pulling over his shirt halfway over his torso when Shizuku sprang forward and bit viciously into Ijuuin's arm who naturally jerked away.

Then before Ijuuin could even act Shizuku shot up onto his feet then kneeing him as hard as he possibly could, running straight over to the front door, unleashing the lock from it's latch and throwing the door open.

Ijuuin screamed and called after him but he didn't get very far Shizuku however did.

I knew exactly what he was thinking "How did I escape that?" and I was too.

He ran out of the apartment block sweating and panting for air so badly he stumbled onto his knees in the rain.

"Did it.." He coughed. "I did it"

Course he knew he couldn't stay there long in case Ijuuin came after him. Once he'd grabbed his breath back he ran more, more and more until he saw people passing by on the street knowing he was safer with public surrounding him.

He'd been lucky that day.

Afterwards he'd handed over the sketchbook into the police station who bombarded him with tons of questions. Rightfully Shizuku explained everything, telling them how he'd almost died the same way and the terror he felt.

However, the police were too slow. Ijuuin had already left his apartment, abandoned nearly all his possessions apart from clothes, money, awards, sketchbooks and my body.

They spent months looking for him. Headlines were all over the news, people were shocked, some of his fans were crying they didn't want to believe it was true and others didn't believe my death saying they thought it was fake that maybe Ijuuin was framed.

Certainly this caught Akihiko's attention, instantly he blamed himself because how could he had not of known? I worshipped Ijuuin with every bone in my body at the time.

But when the papers stated my killer was no where to be found Akihiko knew this was the perfect chance.

Akihiko knew people. He knew people he knew dangerous people, who associated with mobs, killings, businesses...He didn't do it himself, but he got someone to order him a gun.

And when it came he loaded it, tucked it away, grabbed his jacket from the hall, keys and went out that night for a hunt.

He was going to find Ijuuin.

And kill him.


	14. Roses

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Fourteen**

By this time Ijuuin was on the run, out to anywhere, although he couldn't leave the country as he could easily be caught. He had already changed his name and identity secretly with a dodgy service.

With the rest of his savings he'd bought a small boat now living at sea on the coast. This was the breaking point, the day I'd finally be released by his clutches after so many years.

He wasn't going to leave my body behind in that apartment so he took me along. There I was wrapped up in layers, my body in pieces and tied into a sack. He waited until evening where he added in weight for good measure while trying to hold back choking from the stench I made. He re-tied the sack, picked me up and hovered me over the rail of the boat.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping with the fishes from now on, Misaki-kun" He snickered.

"So long"

Finally after so long I was free of him, I watched myself coming down into the ocean with a crash. My body lowered it's self further down until darkness swallowed me completely.

I was gone.

But I wasn't free, not just yet.

Akihiko was still searching for Ijuuin day in and day out. The boy I'd first met in heaven shortly arrived back by my side to join me watching him.

"He'd still looking for him?" He asked.

I nodded then replied "It's pointless, he's already gotten away, yet he's still trying to find him? And as for my body... I've been dumped."

The boy's eyes widened as he grinned then jumping up onto his feet he instantly grabbed a hold of my arm tugging at it.

"Then, now you can leave"

I turned to him almost horrified. I knew what that meant, once I left this heaven of mine I wouldn't be able to turn back. I knew that by then I'd truly be dead and gone.

"I-I can't...I can't just go I mean Ijuuin's still out there" I spluttered in rage.

"Yes, but I can tell you now that nor him or you will be found" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I told you, fate works in mysterious ways, I can assure you."

I didn't understand what he meant and I didn't care either. "I'm not leaving.."

The boy's eyes saddened.

"Not just yet.."

It wasn't as if Akihiko had gave up on Ijuuin he just couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

Especially by the time 2007 came there was a discovery on the news of a body that had been found washed up on shore including fragments of which once was a boat. Only I knew, I'd seen everything that happened and how he had died.

There was no sight of him here in heaven thankfully and I was glad.

Akihiko found out more about my death. He and Manami had met up in hope to persuade my brother to come a long to the police station but he continued to ignore their calls and emails.

Shizuku recognised Akihiko, he'd told him what he'd seen in that sketchbook. At first he wasn't comfortable whether Akihiko wanted to know or not but he got the truth out to him eventually.

Akihiko didn't cry after he was told, sulk or fall into another pit of sadness like before. Instead he smiled faintly with a nod.

"You're...Okay with that?" Shizuku asked sounding shocked.

"No" He said. "And I never will be, he was my Misaki after all, I loved him so deeply more than anyone could possibly imagine."

"I would of died for him too."

Shizuku bit down hard onto his lip, he had no idea what to say.

"But I've learnt to accept he won't be coming home any more, I'll have to keep waiting."

"So what you're saying Sensei is that...?"

"This isn't goodbye" He finished.

Since their last encounter the pair of them met up more frequently. Shizuku and Akihiko spoke, had coffee together, read and I'd notice each time they'd get closer.

The following year later in 2008 it became natural for Shizuku to stay over, he usually bunked himself on the couch. Akihiko had offered him to stay in my old room but he didn't like the idea of taking that up. A part of him was still haunted by me after what he'd seen and knew.

But even if it was the smallest thing like their fingers gently brushing when they passed one another a book or a cup there was something blooming.

One day I saw the same longing look in Akihiko's eyes as he once had for me. I could see it, he was falling for Shizuku and I think Shizuku was too.

With this new feeling of romance brewing Akihiko had chosen to start fresh and write a new novel.

I saw the title "_Flowers From Above_" it was called.

Now Akihiko didn't specifically mention me in the book knowing all the times he had used my name for his BL novels back then. He'd given this Misaki another name instead, the plot was slightly alternated but it was still the same.

And it became the book of the year, everyone was reading it, they were shocked, stunned and even heartbroken by it's content.

But it was such a beautiful book, I'd read it by every letter he'd typed up. Some people even said it were more tragic than Romeo and Juliet. Two lovers separted, two lovers in different worlds, one living and the other dead.

That Christmas Shizuku and Akihiko spent it together. I'd seen them touch, cuddle and kiss many a time but this time they collided. You'd expect me to be jealous, honestly I was gunning for them both. Akihiko was happy again, they were both happy and that was all I ever wanted.

* * *

**Thank you for all those previous reviews! They mean so much to me and keep me going so thanks guys!**  
**Also I hate to say it but... The next chapter will be the LAST chapter...I know...**

**But please stick with me to the very end okay?!**

**Thanks,**

**TB**


	15. Baby Romantica

**Flowers From Above**

**Chapter Fifteen**

By now I was nearly liberated almost free while the earth laughed in flowers I was in my own field throwing cartwheels I hadn't done since I was six years old. Handstands against trees and swinging off their branches. I was beginning to feel lighter almost as if I was drifting away to a destination far away from here.

Shizuku had completely moved in to Akihiko's apartment. There was no spare room, bunking on the sofa, they now shared a bed properly and were entirely besotted with each other.

It was not that Akihiko forgot me, nah, never once or Shizuku.

There were certain days that Akihiko would be working in his office and he'd catch a glance of my smiling picture that lay there in it's silver frame on his desk. He loved that picture the most, I can remember it well too, it was when we had first gotten together.

And Akihiko would always smile back at me too.

My brother came back to Japan that fall when he did Manami ran into his arms at the train station while he then swooped her up spinning them both as they cried tears of happiness. It was so beautiful and reminded me of an old tragic black and white film.

Takahiro and Akihiko worked out their relationship. He apologised for taking it out on Akihiko and that it was never his fault but his own for not being in my care.

"Do you think Misaki would ever forgive me?" He asked the same question so many times to Akihiko that he was running out of answers.

He'd always reply yes.

What my brother didn't know that I'd forgiven him a long time a go, I wasn't sad or angry, not any more. With no one.

But what I never thought would happen happened, my brother finally came to me. He opened their bedroom window of his apartment letting in a soft autumn breeze.

Takahiro experienced the feel of it's chill stroke his cheeks, swim throughout his hair and the white cotton curtain brush upon to his arm as he leant there against the frame watching the clouds slowly pass. I'd been waiting for him for so long that I thought he'd never come.

"I love you, Misaki" He said.

He wasn't sure whether or not I was there but I was listening. I had always been listening, watching over him. But he knew it was now probably time to leave me in his memories where I belonged.

A few years later when it hit the summer of 2012 Takahiro was outside in their garden pouring himself a glass of fresh iced tea from it's jug then planted it back onto the table.

He'd been working all morning on the sweet roses bushes that he'd worked up such a thirst. It had been two years now that they had been able to afford and move into their own house. Come to my surprise the house looked quite similar to the one we both had lived in as children with our parents.

Then suddenly he heard the door slide and looking over his shoulder he grinned at the pair. Cradled there in her arms was my dear chubby roly poly squish ball baby nephew, Takahashi Mahiro.

"I thought I'd bring him out, he was getting cranky inside" She laughed.

Takahiro lifted out his arms to him so she could pass over his son. He supported Mahiro in his arms and gave him tender kisses on his squishy cheeks.

"Is that true hm? You're a cranky little man?!" He chuckled.

Manami giggled along too then looked over to the rosebushes, she headed to them and fingered their delicate crimson petals.

"Oh wow, they've really bloomed well this year haven't they?!"

Takahiro buckled his son up more slightly and followed her where they were all now gazing at the flowers.

"Yes, it's strange they never usually do this well, I wonder why that's happened?" He questioned.

"Hm...I'm not too sure" She said. "Didn't you tell me your mother used to plant them too?"

"She did, but even then they never came out as beautiful as these dear."

"Isn't that bizarre.."

Manami then flickered her eyes onto the packets of seeds that lay in the basket.

"Oh what are those ones?" She asked pointing.

"Baby Romanticas" He responded. "I thought I'd plant them this year too"

"Well, I'm sure they'll come out just as good"

"Yeah, I guess they will."

And further away in town where Ijuuin had been washed upon it's beach, my "The Kan" keyring I'd won so long ago was still there embedded in the sand. Until a particular day a young boy who had once been a fan of the series found it when he was half way through building a poor sandcastle.

He jumped up in excitement squealing then he ran through his castle and up to his mother who lay sunbathing.

"Mom look! Look what I found!" He called out to her.

"What is it?"

He dangled my key chain in front of her and bounced up in joy. "The Kan" key chain! I just found it now when I was building my castle!"

"Oh, really? That is certainly something isn't it?" She said smiling.

"No you don't understand! These are so rare! Look at the date Mom"

He handed over the small chain where she scanned her eyes over it's date and rose her brow.

"1993" She read. "Wow"

"Can I please keep it?! Pleaaase!"

"Okay if it'll make you happy, although don't you think it may belong to a little boy or girl who really cherishes it?"

He took the key chain back and looked down onto it again.

"Maybe... but wouldn't they be all grown up by now Mom?"

"Yes, I think they would."

Nearly.

But not quite.

I hope you all have a long and happy life.

* * *

**Finished!**

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed it means so much!**

**Misa-kun is happy now in heaven and so is everyone else!**

**I hope you all enjoyed my story! **

**TB**


End file.
